Prologue (War of the Apocalypse)
Here is the opening and the Narrator speaks of War of the Apocalypse. (The movie begins on the planet earth) Narrator: This is our home. Planet Earth. Our planet has Land. Sky and Water. We also have Pokémon in our world. Many people and Pokémon live together as friends to help each other and battle other trainers. There is the most amazing phenomeon of Pokemon transforming into the next level known as evolution, and the bond between humans and Pokémon which it will allow Pokemon to evolve even further known as Mega Evolution. (Later the whole village is on fire. We see all Legendaries Pokemon are fighting each other which cause the apocalypse) Knight Leader: (Grunts as he sees Suicune jumps pass him and then he gets up) I have to find the Legendary Pokémon, who might stop the war from destroying this planet. (The knight leader manage to ride on his Rapidash as it runs to the ancient ruin in the mountain) Knight Leader: Our God Pokémon, I command you to please come to our planet. If you don't, our world will be destroyed and we could all die, so please come out of the vortex! (Suddenly a golden yellow light came out of nowhere as all Legendary Pokémon along with the army and their Pokemon fighting each other looks up) Arceus: Enough! (Arceus comes out of the clouds) Arceus: That's enough with the fight you have killed all lives in the village! You almost destroyed the whole world because you summoned too many Legendary Pokémon! (All the Legendary Pokemon begin to disobey Arceus and they attack him but Arceus manages to block or avoid the attacks and attack them. Later Arceus glows brighter to make all Legendary Pokemon calm down) Arceus: That's enough all of you! (It's ring on it's chest glows brighter as the whole battlefield glows in a golden color as all Legendary Pokémon and humans stop fighting each other) You don't have to fight, please. (After all the Legendary Pokemon understand what Arceus said. They went back to their home while the sun comes out of the dark clouds and Arceus restores everything and then leaves) Knight Leader: Thank you, Arceus. Narrator: After the apocalyptic destructive battle is finally over. All Legendary Pokémon return where they belong our great ancestors are the Legendary Heroes who saved our world. What if they fight each other again? What will happened if history repeats itself in our future? (cut to the screen showing us the Yellow Chaos Emerald) The Other: (off screen) The Yellow Chaos Emerald has awakened. It is on a little world, a human world. They would wield its power. (we see him hand Bowser the Dark Staff, the staff of past evil kings) The Other: But our ally knows it's working, as they never will. He is ready to lead, and our force, our Chitauri, will follow. (we see the Chitauri all geared up for battle) The Other: The Earth will be his, and the universe yours. And the humans, what can they do, but burn? then shows the title "War of the Apocalypse" Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Opening scenes (Prologue)